Wicked
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: An alternative happening, where Prince Ben invites four VKs for the sole reason to weaken the Villains' chances of escape. King Beast has realized the hidden power in the New Genration, and the risk is too high to ignore. However, when both sides have a plot down their sleeves, how will events proceed? Will a 'True Love's Kiss' be what is needed? For more information, look inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Before we start the story, I will have to clear some things up.**

 **-This story is divided into 2 Stages/Arcs, where the first takes place in the Isle of the Lost (Past), while the second in Auradon (Present). As such, the first chapters will contain mostly events that happened on the past when the VKs still lived on the Isle. We will of course be shifting to events in Auradon, too.**

 **-Ships. For this story, we will have the usual Mal/Ben (Bal), Evie/Doug (Dovie), Carlos/Jane (Jarlos) and Jay/Lonnie (Jannie). However, during the first part and certain events in the second, there will be mentions/moments of Mal/Carlos (Marlos).**

 **Without further ado, let us start this story:**

 **Wicked:**

 **Rotten to the Core**

 **Summary:** They are Rotten to the Core, yet, what made them that way? We know of their lives in Auradon, but how was it back on the Isle? Back on the times when the Vks were really kids?

* * *

 **Prologue (Wicked: Rotten to the Core)**

Isle of the Lost

Bargain Castle

The brat was still trying to create the perfect background of her "Long Live Evil" graffiti paint.

Today was rather fun, to say the least. The brat provided me with quiet the show, even if I had to banish the E.Q for not inviting her to Evie's birthday party. Oh, the wicked things she could have done!

Well, you can't always have all the fun it seems. Huh, the brat will be gone tomorrow morning to 'school'. If the brat doesn't bring back a wickedness trophy, the couch can be oh so friendly.

"Mother!" the brat calls. Raising my head to look at her, she looks... happy. Gross! "I did it!"

The brat sure did have talent, and the painting was... wicked. She had done such a good job with the cloak and the horns.

"What do you think?" that child's voice said again.

"Meh, could use a bit more green." her face twisted to sadness, so gross yet entertaining to see. Turning to look out of the castle, something catches my interest.

"Wouldn't beating up that kid be fun?"

The brat followed my eyes, and frowned.

"I don' wanna!"

Such foolishness! Looking straight at her eyes, the brat struggles to keep them fixed on my shinning green eyes.

"Fine!" she mutters, blinking away from my sight.

"That's my wicked Mal!"

* * *

Hell Hall

"Carlos!" Mother calls again. "Where is my favorite coat?!"

"I-I am still w-w-washing it!" I replied and swallowed.

"What?!" Mother screamed. I knew what was coming at me, so I moved my hands faster. The coat had been coated by blood at the ends, courtesy of two fighting kids.

"You have been at it for one hour!" she yelled again, and I could feel heavy footsteps coming my way.

"B-but it takes at least four hours to remove blood!" I yelled back, more to make sure she heard me, than out of anger.

"I want it clean in the next 30 minutes!" Cruella De Vil pushed the door to the room forcefully. That would be one more door to fix. "Or I will feed you to the dogs!"

Oh no! Not the dogs! They are going to pull out my throat and rip me to shreds!

"Yes mother!" I say, as she storms out of the room again. Looking out of the window and straight to the broken bridge, I sigh. "Must be nice at Auradon." I mutter as I continue to clean the coat.

My arms hurt and I was cold. So cold... both inside and out. I bet those at Auradon would never believe a six year old is put through such labor.

* * *

Jafar's Junk Shop

"What did you get me today?" Father said, rubbing his hands. "Anything interesting?"

"Well," I start, emptying my pockets from every little thing I had managed to steal. "I got these things."

Father frowned, looking disappointed at the junks before him.

"Useless!" He yelled, expecting me to pull out a genie's lamp out of nowhere. "I-I did find this too..." I hand him a lamp, and he quickly goes to rub it.

"Gah! It doesn't work!" Jafar yells, irritated. "Curse you, Aladdin!"

Iago flies above our heads, usually meaning that there are good things to steal walking the roads.

"Go on, Jay." Jafar says. "Remind me why I'm still keeping you."

"But, father..." I start to say, and he glares at me. "I'm hungry."

"Go!" was his final decision. "Or stay hungry for the entire week!"

I slowly walk to the door, dragging my tired feet behind myself.

"Faster!"

* * *

Castle Across the Way

"Oh my! You are now 6, closer to the day you will be bringing a prince home!" Mother said, and I could almost imagine hearts in her eyes. Hearts filled with poison...

"Yes!" I reply, trying to assure her that I was on the same mind as her. Finding a prince... as if. There was noway we were ever going to get out of this hell.

"Here, I made this apple just for you." Mother says, handing me an apple as red as blood. Feeling my stomach groan, I happily opened my mouth to take a bite. At that same moment, my mother had gone to a nearby mirror to look at her 'beautiful' face. "Be careful though, it could be poisoned." she said, making me throw the apple immediately.

To be expected... from the Evil Queen.

"No frowns, now." Mother said. "It will ruin your already ugly face. Go to your room now."

Turning my back to her, I ran up the stairs.

Be the perfect princess! Bring home a prince! Be beautiful! Become a Queen! What do these even mean?!

Sometimes, I wonder if she ever views me as just... Evie.

* * *

With hands in pockets, Mal strolled towards the lone kid that was crying, curled into a ball beside the trash can. The kid noticed her and started crying harder.

Carlos breathed heavily, as his body felt numb. The coat was still unclean, but he could not move. Closing his eyes, he wanted to sleep, and hopefully never wake up again. My mother's footsteps could be heard, as she was coming for me.

Jay closed the door behind him and looked at the caravan passing by the street. With slow steps, more from tiredness than caution, the boy used his normal way of stealing. But, what if he hid in the caravan and went somewhere far from father?

Evie closed the door behind her, looking around the room. All the mirrors that started back at her were all so unfamiliar, even if she had been living here for six years.

In tune with each-other, a melody starts in their mind.

 **Jay:**

They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake  
With shadows and monsters  
The hallways they echoed and groaned

 **Carlos:**

And I sat alone,  
in bed till the morning  
And crying "they're coming for me"  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease

 **All:**

I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones

 **Mal:**

And all the kids cried out  
"Please, stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?

 **Evie:**

I paced around for hours, I'm empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around

 **All:**

I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked: Rotten to the Core**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **A Villain's Child**

 **~Two Years Later~**

"The brat's here!" the Evil Queen shouts to her daughter, who quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Sup, E." the 'Brat' greeted her with a small wave.

"M!" Evie replied and hugged Mal tightly. Said purple-haired 8-year old girl pushed the other girl away, trying to free herself before either of their mothers could see.

"Ready to have some fun?" Mal questions as Evie finally lets go of her.

"What are we going to do today?" Evie replies with her own question, as the duo walk outside of the Castle Across the Way. "Graffiti Painting? Egg throwing? Property trespassing?" the blue-haired girl continued, as Mal hummed to the ideas.

"Why not all?" Mal said, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips. "And tomorrow we could ruin some classes." she added, which was followed by a laugh.

"We did that the day before yesterday!" Evie whined. "The same old things get boring."

"Would you rather prefer us go Prince-Hunting?" Mal teased, sending a smirk at the stars in E's eyes. Said dreamy girl quickly caught herself.

"N-no!" she said, making Mal burst in laughter.

Walking down the streets, the duo was looking around for their next victim. Suddenly, in the blink of the eye, a boy body-slummed them. Evie fell to the ground with a yelp, while Mal made to grab the boy's arm, but he was quick to escape.

"Hey!" Mal yelled, helping Evie up.

"My jewels?!" Evie screamed in shock as she saw all the jewels on her dress were now gone. "That guy stole my jewels!" she added, running the same direction the boy had run to.

"E wait!" Mal called to her, but Evie continued to run. Greeting her teeth, the daughter of Maleficent followed behind the daughter of the Evil Queen. Her gritted teeth morphed to a smirk. "This could be fun."

Quickly catching up with Evie, the two VKs looked around for any sign of the boy. Having no luck, Mal jumped up a trash can nearby and into a building's roof top.

"See anything?" Evie asked from down the street.

Mal placed a hand over her eyes as if to block her eyes. "Caught ya!" she said after a few seconds. Without a warning, Mal sprinted the roof's length and jumped at another building's.

"Mal?!" Evie called and followed in her own run across the streets.

"He is heading for 'Jafar's Junk Shop'!" Mal called from atop her, and Evie nodded.

"I will use a shortcut then!" the blue-haired girl said, making a turn at a passing allay. Meanwhile, Mal continued to jump and climb up the roofs, until she was in the boy's earshot.

"Hey!" she called. "Stop!"

The boy ran even faster, with his long brown hair flying behind with the wind.

"I said stop!" Mal repeated, throwing a random object at the boy. Said male easily evaded it and made a sharp turn. The clothes set to get dried in the allay the boy had used were blocking Mal's view.

"Come back here!" she yelled, jumping down from the roof she was previously running. Rolling on the ground to evade any broken bones, Mal suddenly realized how tired she was. Forcefully pushing herself up, the purple-head started to run again.

Evie for the first time cursed her heels. The Evil Queen had taught her to walk with high heels since she first started to walk, and even though she liked them, running after a boy that stole your jewels while in heels was simply... simply wrong!

The sign of 'Jafar's Junk Shop' had never made her as glad as this time. Halting before the shop's door, Evie tried to calm her breath. She was 8 and not a runner!

"Out of my way!" a boy's voice called and her eyes widened as she saw her robber forcefully push her to the side. She yet again fell with a loud 'thud' to the ground, yelping in pain. The other kid crashed the door and hurried inside, followed by a flash of purple. Oh, that was Mal. Stupid eyes.

A man started yelling from inside as the sound of objects being broken could be heard.

"Mal?" Evie rose to her feet and entered the shop with caution. "Mal?!" she yelled in shock as she saw the other girl being punched by the boy. Mal countered with her own kick, and soon the two kids were out of the shop again. Evie followed them, worried for her... friend?

"Stay away from me!" the boy yelled, punching Mal in the face. Even though in pain, Mal could only laugh in excitement.

"Make me!" she replied, ducking under his fist.

"As you wish, brat!" her opponent said, spin-kicking her gut. Mal grabbed a pole from nowhere and hit his leg, followed by a punch to the abdomen.

"Enough you two!" a male called, with authority behind his voice.

"J-Jafar?" Evie questioned, looking at the new arrival.

"That's enough Jay!" Jafar ignored her and instead went to grab the boy from the back of his shirt.

"Jay?" Mal repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, daughter of Maleficent." Jafar said, making his son gasp.

"Maleficent?!" Jay repeated, earning an upside-down punch from his father.

"He is my son." Jafar added. "It seems like you don't really like him." he sounded... proudfull?

"No." Mal said, shocking the three. "I actually like him." she added, sending a smirk said boy's way.

"What?!" Evie was... shocked. "He stole from us!"

"He did?" Jafar asked, looking between his son and the daughter of Maleficent.

"He did." Mal responded, pulling out of her pocket one of Evie's jewels.

"How-" Jay started, but Jafar punched him again.

"How about you join my crew?" the purple-haired daughter of the evil fairy asked, earning shocked faces from the other two kids, each for different reasons.

* * *

 **~Beast Castle~**

Prince Ben was looking out of his room's window. Just a few minutes ago he had met another one of his parents' allies' children.

Jordan, daughter of Aladdin's Genie.

She was the same age as him, and a novice in the art she had inherited from her parents. She would fulfill a wish a few hours -even days, depending on the wish- after the owner had said it. Talking about her, Ben looked at his desk, where Jordan's lamp stood.

'Get to know each-other.' His father had said. 'You will need future allies when you become king.'

As his parents' only child, the throne was only his to inherit. Sometimes he couldn't tell, was it a blessing or a curse?

Looking out of the window again, Ben noticed the gloomy atmosphere around the Isle of the Lost. It actually was always gloomy, but today it seemed different. Maybe he was just tired. His bedtime could have passed.

Going to his bed, he retreated Jordan's lamp with him. Ben unconsciously started to rub its surface, as he muttered. "I just wish I could meet the children of the Isle once..."

"Don't ever say that, sweetie!" Queen Belle yelled, having entered his room. "We are save in Auradon. There are no reasons for you to ever go to the Isle."

"But," Ben looked out of the window again. "Why can't you give the children a chance? They are innocent..."

"They aren't." Queen Belle said sharply. "Evil runs in their blood. The Isle is full of Villains, and the only thing Villains teach their children is Wickedness."

"It's not fair." Little Ben said, as his mother hugged him tightly. "They did nothing wrong."

"The root of evil is still with them. You cannot change their origin."

"But father used to be a beast, too." Ben continued. "Didn't he change?"

"It is different, my son." Belle said, running circles on her son's back. "It is much different."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review to tell me your opinion about this story.**

* * *

 **B4**

 **~2 Years Later~**

"How does that thing taste?" Jay asks, looking between Mal and the fruit in her hand.

"Awful." Mal responds, still munching the food.

"Yet, you are still eating it..." Evie comments with a face coated in disbelief and slight disgusts.

"This is the Isle of Leftovers." Mal says with a shrug. "You won't find anything better."

Jay nodded at her words, completely unaware of the presence of a flying plate.

"Eek!" he let out as the plate hit the back of his head, his eyes literally coming out of their sockets.

Mal chuckled, evading another plate that threatened her face.

"What's up?!" Jay yells in irritation, rubbing the back of his head.

"Someone is quite..." Mal started, pointing behind Jay. The other two VKs turned to looks at the direction. "The dodger."

"Isn't that the De Vil's child?" Evie asks, referring to a boy a few meters away from them.

"The plates seem to be coming from Hell Hall." Jay responds, as a wooden chair was flung from the window of Hell Hall and straight for the boy that was trying to dodge them.

"Carlos!" a women yelled from the building. "I thought I told you not to touch my coats!"

"I'm sorry!" the boy replied, ducking under a boot. His boot!

"Get back here so I can beat the order into ya!" the women yelled again, this time louder.

"Auch, that's loud." Jay joked, making his two companions chuckle.

"How about I go to the store?" Carlos suggested and sprinted off without waiting for an answer.

"Come back here!" Cruella De Vil yelled to her son, but got no response.

"That was... amusing." Mal says.

"How about we follow him?" Jay suggests, even though he was already walking the direction Carlos had ran to.

"Why not?" was Mal's reply.

"Hey!" Evie protested. "I'm not wearing clothes appropriate for running!"

"Just move on, Beauty." Mal says, making Evie's shoulders fall in defeat.

* * *

Carlos was running as fast as his legs could get him to.

 _'Damn!'_ Carlos cursed in his mind. Not only did he just run away from his mother, he also had three other VKs after him! _'This just isn't my day!'_

To make matters worse, he wasn't being followed by any VK. Oh no, three of the most feared VKs were after him!

The first one, a girl, with purple hair. That purple color was unmistakable... Maleficent's daughter.

The second was a girl with blue hair, wearing a white blouse that read 'The Fairest'. The Evil Queen's daughter, most likely.

The third and last, was a boy he had seen before. Jafar's son if he wasn't mistaken.

'Just what have I done to deserve this?!' Carlos yelled in his mind, as he made a sharp left turn. Running through the narrow allay, he grit his teeth when the VKs where still on his trail.

Back to the three VKs. Evie was still questioning her two companions' decision.

"Why are we following him?" she asks again.

"He is interesting." Mal said with a smirk. "This could be fun."

"That's not a good reason to ruin another pair of heels!"

"We can finally have a not-so-dull moment." Jay adds, running before the two girls.

"Jay." Mal called with a mischievous tone to her smirk.

"Yes Boss?" Jay replied with his own smirk.

"Up." was all Mal said and Jay detached himself from them, jumping and climbing up a roof.

"Princess." Mal turned to her other companion. "I will follow him, while you can use a shortcut to wherever that allay leads."

"How am I supposed to know where the shortcut leads?!" Evie asks in shock. Mal frowned.

"Fine, I will do that." she says, climbing up a pillar nearby. Looking around to see the direction each road led to, she sighed. "You go after him and I'll get to the shortcut."

"You own me a new pair of heels!" Evie pointed a finger at her as she made her way to with heavy steps.

"Whatever."

* * *

 _'I need a place to hide!'_ Carlos thought, looking behind him for any sign of his followers. _'Did I lose them?'_

Carlos stopped to catch his breath, but was still smart enough to hide behind some cardboard randomly lying there.

Hearing footsteps nearing his location, the boy tried to calm down his breath and make as little noise as possible.

"Just where did he go?" a girl whined, as the footsteps became louder. "What's with Jay and Mal today?" she added.

Evie looked around the place she had just arrived on, but saw no sign of the boy they were previously chasing.

"The De Vil sure did catch their attention." Evie says, running her fingers through her hair.

 _'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'_ Carlos thought as he was trying to peek from under his cover.

"Did you lose him?" a boy's voice asked, from somewhere atop Carlos.

"Seems so." Evie replied.

"Did you check if he is hiding somewhere?" the boy asked again as the sound of someone landing on the ground after a high jump was heard.

 _'Did he jump off a roof?'_ Carlos asked, curling under his cover.

"No." the girl said, sound surprisingly annoyed. "That's the stuff you do, Jay." she added.

"Yea, yeah." Jay says, raising a random turned-upside-down-trash-can to look underneath it. "Not here."

"So what are we gonna do after we find the boy?" Evie asks again, as she is checking her heels for any damage. Well, for any non-damaged area.

"Dunno. Never thought about it." Jay says, stopping his search to think about it. "Have a little fun?"

A shiver ran through Carlos' spine. He closed his eyes as if wishing to wake up from a nightmare.

 _'Just why me?'_ he asked himself, biting his lower lip in nervousness.

"Found ya."

 _'What?!'_

Carlos froze in fear as the cardboard was lifted away from him.

"Hello there." Evie greeted, but Carlos rolled to the right and quickly rose to his feet. Springing away from them, he was intercepted by a falling purple figure. Maleficent's daughter.

Mal's fist connected with Carlos' nose as the boy was punched on the face.

Falling backwards and into the ground, Carlos grabbed his bleeding nose with both his hands, trying to stop the pain from emitting a scream from his throat.

"Did you have to punch him?" the Evil Queen's daughter asked, looking annoyed at her fellow female.

"Reflexes." Mal replied, making Evie roll her eyes. "Anyway, let's see our prize here."

Mal bowed down to look closer at him, but Carlos crawled away from her gaze. Quick to get to his feet again, Carlos was about to make his escape, only for Jay to trip and pin him on the ground again.

"Not so soon." he says.

"Just what do you want?" Carlos gathered his courage to ask.

"Good question." Mal said, putting a finger under her chin in thought.

"Eh?" Carlos was confused. "Aren't you going to beat me up? Bully me?"

"Good idea." Mal says, snapping her fingers. She walks to him and is about to kick the downed kid.

"Wha-Wait." Evie stops her. "You did not just make me follow this guy so you could beat him up?!"

"You didn't?" Carlos asked, even more confused from their interactions.

"I ruined a perfect pair of heels over here!" Evie yells, ignoring the boy. "He is kind of cute, though."

"Is heels and princes all you care about?" Mal asks, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her lips.

"Is acting evil and beating people all you care about?" Evie retorts.

"Ahem." Jay clears his throat to get their attention. As he does so, Jay points down at Carlos with a raised eyebrow.

"Carlos, right?" the daughter of Maleficent asks.

"Y-yes."

"I'm going to make you an invitation." Mal says, narrowing her eyes threateningly. "You seem to be quite athlete. We go the brawn and the beauty. How 'bout you join my crew." for some reason the last sentence sounded more like a statement than a question.

"W-what?!" Carlos gasped.

"What?!" Jay and Evie yelled in unison.

Mal rubbed her ears in annoyance.

"At the old lake, midnight." she says, turning her back to them and leaving.

"Hey, wait up!" Evie called, walking up behind her. Jay did the same, letting Carlos get up. Said boy looked at Mal's back, dumbfounded. His expression soon changed to shock when Jay started to wave his wallet at him.

* * *

 **Auradon**

"Ben, honey." Queen Belle calls. "This is Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip."

Ben politely greeted her, just as he had been taught on all the royal classes he had attended.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Princess Audrey." he says, kissing the back of her hand.

"M-mine too, Prince Ben." Audrey replies with a bow and blushes.

"In the future," Belle starts as she looks between the two. "You could be the next King and Queen of Auradon."

"Huh?" the two children blushed, looking away from each-other.

"Why don't you introduce her to your other friends, Ben?" Belle suggests, trying to remove the awkward silence she had created.

"Oh, s-sure." Ben replies, leading Audrey to a nearby bookshelf, still holding her hand, which made the girl blush again.

"This is Jordan." he said.

"A lamp?" Audrey asked in confusion.

"No, she is a Genie." Ben answered, chuckling at Audrey's response.

"Ah." Audrey blushed again, this time in embarrassment.

"No problem." Ben says, walking her to the door. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Chad and the others."

* * *

 **Old Lake**

"Do you think he will come?" Evie asked, holding the candle before her face.

"I know so." Mal said.

Every night the three VKs would meet by the Old Lake, away from their parent. With just a candle to illuminate their faces, the trio would spend the night as their true selves.

"D-does the offer still stand?" Carlos asked, just having arrived with his own candle.

"Yes." Mal replied.

"So now we are the B4?" Carlos questions.

"Before?" the other three look dumbfounded.

"No! B4 as in the Boss, the Beauty, the Brawn and the Brain."

"You are the brain?" Mal questions with crossed arms and a barely-noticeable raised eyebrow.

"That's the one trait I believe I have." Carlos said, sounding unsure of his answer.

"So be it then."


End file.
